Teach Me
by crybabyice
Summary: With Khal Drogo away at battle, Daenerys looks to Doreah for advice on how to please her husband. The lesson she gets is far from what she expected.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6978e2f7702b4a95cd1c011b78c146d7"Daenerys stepped into her scalding hot bath, letting the warmth melt away her soreness from the day's ride. The tension in her muscles released like a wave into the water. She took a moment to admire the changes in her body- her arms and legs were now slender and muscular since joining the khalasar. Dany blushed, admiring the other changes in her body since marrying Khal Drogo- her breasts had grown full and she now has the beautiful curves of a woman. She may only be fourteen, but Daenerys certainly did not feel like a child anymore. She especially did not feel like a child in Khal Drogo's bed, where he took her again and again night after night. Dany's skin tingled at the thought; the bath water alleviating the pain in her sweet center from Drogo riding her so rough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a6edb1fb3629b1b8bdc5a54ade6e16"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I am his khaleesi. I am supossed to feel this pain so my khal can feel pleasure./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e78a95b919573ed2c41204323c0967"Daenerys told herself this over and over, but it still did not seem right. There must be a way for a woman to feel the same pleasure as a man. She did not know much when it came to sexual things, but of this much she was certain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d8342a9d19f422f8939ee86e8ef8e27"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But how can Drogo and I both be pleased? /emShe wondered. She had no female friends here that she could ask, and there was no way she would talk to Viserys about these things. While Dany tried to make sense of her thoughts, her handmaid, Doreah, came in to check on her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc45b24330327192760ba0130d8f5a9""Do you need anything, khaleesi? Are you hungry? You have been bathing for quite some time" Doreah inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba3f69fd14085af63a63b6db9bf474f"Daenerys sighed, "Thank you, Doreah, but I am not hungry. I'd like to dry off."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="019209d78e9ddea6847180f7cfdc8553"Doreah found a cotton towel by the bath and helped her khaleesi out of the tub. Daenerys stood with her back to Doreah while her handmaid gently wiped the moisture off of her body. Dany's heart began to beat faster as she realized how turned on she was by this. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hold yourself together, Daenerys. She towels you off like this nearly every day. /emStill, the khaleesi felt a familiar warmth between her thighs as Doreah inched closer to her breasts. She felt her nipples harden under the soft towel as Doreah dried her off. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Was this always so sensual?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9740bb4eedc8eb59316eabe139dcd821"Next, Doreah dressed Daenerys in her pale blue silk robe as she went on to brush her hair. Slowly, her handmaid combed through her long, silver-blonde hair in small sections. The intimacy of it all gave Daenerys goosebumps over her entire body. When Doreah's fingers brushed the khaleesi's neck as she reached for her hair, Dany couldn't help but let out a light moan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b0545500a642938eb0ae861a17d8cc3"Doreah frowned. "Is everything alright, khaleesi? Am I hurting you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adddf630cce0d348fc2482b178d021c6""No! Of course not!" Dany exclaimed. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Quite the opposite. /em"May I ask you something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="376d7465e0123ea2eb9f3f53c7ed1bdb"Doreah finished brushing her hair and began styling it. "Anything, you are the blood of my blood."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d958e2689b94e89329a4fcb86e6c4882""Can a woman feel what a man feels... in bed?" She hoped Doreah understood what she meant, it made Dany too nervous to speak of these things explicitly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d16e5eaa95fdb768daf85866a43ed8"Doreah laughed. "Yes, khaleesi! We can feel more than a man ever could. Is the khal not pleasing you well?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26fffa02dcc91768c9506259ba66fee4"Blushing, Daenerys replied, "Not exactly... he will take me from behind very quickly, like I am a horse." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="767cdfd4db6f24949e1aacccb66db39d""Aye, khaleesi, this is the only way some men know how. You must show him that there are many ways to be pleased. You must take charge."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3984efe0d023e8e93a9f250947811ab""Will this truly make the khal happy? Me, in charge?" Daenerys could not imagine Drogo being happy to not be in control./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac0eadbe64d649308dff5d2dc9f17370"Doreah finished the khaleesi's braids and began looking for her body oil. "You would be surprised. It is many men's fantasy for a beautiful, young woman to take control."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="605c8d6cced44696ebadd2edf619ef6a"Daenerys unrobed and lay face down on her bed while Doreah began moisturizing her body with fragrant oils. "I am nervous that I will do something wrong and make him angry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43920eefe877a24dc77ba579ea174e4d"Doreah dripped the oil in a line down Dany's spine and slowly massaged her back. "Soon I will teach you all I learned at the pleasure house, and you will have nothing to worry about, my queen." She began rubbing lower and lower, until she was massaging Daenerys's backside. "Your khal is still away at battle for a few more days; when he comes back you will know exactly how to please him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8136a35970b277a2986691d45a2865e8"Daenerys tensed at Doreah's touch, so close to her womanhood, but soon relaxed. She imagined her khal staring into her eyes as they both came and had to pinch herself to keep from moaning. She was excited to see what Doreah could teach her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65cbaf824ce8356722d130f06adfa35b"Doreah added oil to the backs of Dany's thighs and rubbed them, up and down, her touch getting lighter as she neared Dany's center, but never touching it. "You know, khaleesi, there are other ways a woman can be pleased... without a man." Doreah was nervous, unsure if Daenerys felt the same sexual tension between them that she felt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaae0c729928a406689327bcb3c3bf8e"Daenerys grew hot and wet as Doreah teasingly rubbed near legs her wetness, but never close enough. "Mmm, is this true? Tell me more." She could not bear to wait days until Drogo came back to be pleased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1716f5ee8a0a23c8b527eb324ba3796e"Doreah put away the oil and focused on her thighs once more, this time rubbing with only the lightness of her fingertips. "I can see that your womanhood is pink and glistening wet. You are throbbing in anticipation, all you want is to be touched there..." Doreah inched closer to Dany's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The khaleesi moaned, barely able to keep still. Doreah gently turned her over so that she could see her breasts. "Your nipples are hard, your breasts firm... you have beautiful skin, khaleesi. So, so soft." Her handmaid drew lazy circles around her breasts with her finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="959093bc387ed6f927cab455a83962b0""Please, Doreah." Daenerys whispered breathlessly. She ached for her touch and longed to know how she could be pleased by a woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f49bc380353ddbbf1d66ed004e1fb6"Doreah moved back down between her legs, smiling with a knowing look as looked up at Dany. "Look at me, khaleesi. Look into my eyes." Daenerys nodded and waited in anticipation; confused and excited at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39bb39951cc45555d5c59cf83a7125dd""Oh, Doreah!" Dany yelled as her handmaid licked her wetness away with her sweet, warm tongue. Daenerys wove her fingers into Doreah's hair, her body overwhelmed by this new sensation. Doreah continued to pleasure Dany with her mouth while her hands teased Dany's nipples and clitoris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d103c7c9d9b1ff0dac64b3df41821675""You are so, so wet my khaleesi. You taste so sweet." Doreah put one finger inside Dany, slowly pulled out and sucked on it. Dany stared at her, speechless. "Want to taste?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a221f2174476a0fd4c5808cccceb04f4"Daenerys simply closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for Doreah's finger. Dany gasped when instead she felt Doreah's warm tongue, covered in her pleasure, inside her mouth. Their tongues licked and teased while Doreah straddled her khaleesi, grinding her hips against Dany's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e516787f3ffa785eae46162ac41ad2a"Daenerys quickly fumbled to take off Doreah's clothes, aching to feel her grinding skin-to-skin. Doreah stripped and lied down beside Dany./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab37bf28a4117685e1b5ae0c71b100b""Here is your first lesson, khaleesi. Get on top of me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29211343e436bd402faef6ec8fc9c5ba"Dany hesitated, but straddled Doreah the same way Doreah straddled her. "You look beautiful from this view, my queen." Doreah smiled, her gaze on Dany's breasts. "Pretend I am your khal and ride me." Doreah grew throbbing wet with anticipation for her khaleesi's womanhood against her own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b2c4930f5b9d93924c000873992326a""Like this?" Dany slowly circled her hips, grinding into Doreah's womanhood. She took her handmaids' loud moan as a "yes" and continued to rock her hips fast and then slow. She savored the feeling of Doreah's wetness against her own, staring into each other's eyes with an overwhelming intimacy unlike anything she's ever felt. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e25479fc6c485d1aea2b4913be3649"Just as Dany was about to come, Doreah flipped her over so that she was on the bottom. "Not so fast," she smirked. Daenerys was not used to spending so much time being pleased, and she loved it. She gasped as she felt Doreah's finger enter her, and screamed when Doreah put in a second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e7c9fb0df5da8c0355ca55ef9b724d0"Doreah felt Dany tighten around her fingers, making herself also tighten in anticipation. She slid her fingers in and out of Daenerys while they kissed deeply, growing faster with time. Doreah was kissing Dany's neck as she felt her near climax when they heard someone else walk in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06bf1c4a8671f67af334262d3545486a"Daenerys and Doreah quickly split apart and hid under the covers, Doreah shaking with fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82a66c1200afbd8d0a421d2fd2b0accb"Khal Drogo walked into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3bd76cd1d6d722feefa2a4ed30c14d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How much did he see? /emDaenerys wondered. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's going to kill me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27bfe6838f7fefb459beb49d2b4af549"Doreah began mumbling apologies while Daenerys tried to remain calm. She slipped on her robe and took a tentative step towards the khal. "My sun and stars, you are back early from battle, how was-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df1cf36475cadf614e192474fea66ff0"Drogo cut her off, "Why did you put this back on?" He untied her robe and in an instant Dany was naked again. Goosebumps covered Dany immediately as the khal brushed his hand down her bare back and led her towards the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3ae0c9bb68d7c195d62231c17127f7"Doreah nervously got up to leave before the khal stopped her. "Stay," he ordered, and she did. He looked from his khaleesi to her handmaid and could only imagine what the two had done while he was away. He was immediately hard at the thought. "Show me what I have missed." Seeing his beautiful khaleesi in this way with another woman was unreal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af8766218bdf7ac5a916905cdd5fdd1"Daenerys and Doreah hesitated, unsure of what would please Drogo. Doreah touched Dany's face gently and they shared a sweet, light kiss. They nervously looked at Drogo for approval./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e91f686f6bc52ccfb088ddcf57aa7cb0""More." he commanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb1860b063df9d21bf33e5d864fad41"Doreah's eyes blazed into Dany's, giving her a nod that said em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Keep going. This is what you and the khal want. /emDaenerys leaned in and met Doreah's tongue with her own. They shared passionate, wet kisses while Doreah teased Dany's womanhood and Dany squeezed her handmaids' breasts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8396942c9a4c90a3abf03732da7e84"The khal was very pleased, taking off his own clothes while watching. His khaleesi took note of his hard cock and grinned, eager to please him. She took his manhood in one hand and placed her other on Doreah's center, making them both moan. She stared into her khal's eyes as she sucked her fingers clean of Doreah's pleasure. Drogo could barely stand it and put his tongue in Daenerys' mouth, eager for a taste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26edfeddf525eed59e063d93ec71944d"Dany was nervous, for she had only ever known being taken from the back by Drogo. She glanced at Doreah and followed her lead. Doreah got on her knees in front of the khal and Dany followed suit. Daenerys was confused as to why, but Drogo seemed to know what would happen. Dany watched as Doreah put her mouth around Drogo's manhood and sucked slowly, licking the tip every so often. Mesmerized, Dany could see the satisfaction on her khal's face and wanted to give him the same feeling. She put her hand on Drogo and rubbed while Doreah still worked with her mouth, causing the khal to moan loudly. Doreah rubbed Dany's back and helped guide her into orally pleasing Drogo herself. Daenerys was shocked at how large he felt in her mouth, but when she looked into his eyes and saw how pleased he was, she had never felt so aroused. The khal gently grabbed his khaleesi's head as she bobbed up and down on his cock, her soft moans causing vibrations against him. At the same time, Doreah's tongue went to work on Dany's cunt, even more wet than she was before the khal interrupted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b49a8b4660b6fe3f3071dc31d8d5ba8"Drogo, nearing climax from his wife's mouth alone, was still hungry for more. He eased his manhood from Daenerys's mouth and guided both girls to the bed. The two lie next to each other, eager for what was next. The khal stared at these two beautiful women in his bed, unsure of where to start. He began by teasing Doreah, putting his cock against her entrance. She moaned, wanting more, but he waited until she grew hot and slick with pleasure. Doreah instructed Dany to straddle her face and began giving long licks to her khaleesi's womanhood once more. Daenerys moaned and whimpered as she rode Doreah's face; the sight so incredible that Drogo began pounding hard into Doreah. The khal leaned in and kissed Dany rough and deep, overcome by pleasure. Dany pulled away, feeling a tightness where Doreah was pleasing her. Daenerys soon found sweet release, screaming into her orgasm, her juices running down her handmaid's face. Khal Drogo almost came at the sight of this and pinned his wife down next to Doreah and began to fuck her hard. Dany and Doreah shared passionate kisses while Drogo continued thrusting into his khaleesi, nearing climax./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b557ecb3319a6af346abc363a941f475"Daenerys could feel her khal throbbing inside her, nearing release. Dany tightened against his cock as she neared her own second climax. She stared into his eyes, yelling, "Drogo, please!" and the khal spilled his seed inside her the instant he heard his name from her sweet, sweet mouth. The moment was unlike any other the two had shared together. He carefully pulled out of her and kissed her softly from her breasts to her mouth in thanks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a53986b5f05829375e0aae66f1cb262c"When the khal left to wash up, Dany turned her attention back to Doreah. "I think you have taught me well, my lady, and it is time for me to show you all I have learned." She smiled, straddling her handmaid. Doreah grinned back at her, throbbing already in anticipation. "You did a great job pleasing the khal, my khaleesi, it was incredible to watch." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a1ab1ca6c3b9508e3f3d4c514f0b7ab"Dany blushed as she gave Doreah kisses down her stomach. "Really? Well, I have a great teacher." she laughed, then grew serious as her kisses neared closer to Doreah's center. She bit her lip and stared up at Doreah, hoping she was doing a good job. Dany gently swirled her tongue around Doreah's most sensitive spot, using Doreah's moans to guide her. Doreah gasped when Dany put two fingers inside of her and began thrusting in and out, her thumb circling her clitoris. She increased her speed, faster and faster, and began kissing Doreah's neck as she neared climax. Doreah took charge and rolled Daenerys over, hoping to try something new. She guided Dany's legs around hers so that their centers touched, both wet and wanting. Doreah grinded against her khaleesi; Dany matching her pace. They moaned in sync as they continued to rub their cunts against each other, grabbing the bedsheets for support. Doreah cried out in climax and rode it out against Dany who followed short after. They slowed down, still together, not wanting to separate from each other. Finally, they sat up, still wrapped around each other, and just enjoyed the other's closeness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39163173a038bba1bea0380294c4be28"Daenerys traced Doreah's lips with her tongue. "Mmm, blood of my blood," Doreah responded, "you have learned so much." Doreah softly sucked on her khaleesi's tongue, putting her own in Dany's mouth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a713c095c6a4e57635201f098c9146"They continued giving slow, lazy kisses. "I can't wait until my next lesson," Daenerys smirked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3ec37ee57302ec6195d518f86dae53c"The two lay in bed together, simply holding each other close for what seemed like forever. If this was true pleasure, Daenerys never wanted it to end./p 


End file.
